The infection-free passage of a device through the skin as an electrode or interface offers tremendous advantages in the context of modern medical engineering assist devices. For example, such a device offers the possibility of a connect-disconnect system in conjunction with an implanted electrical device or electrode. Such a system may be employed with an implanted electrical device to recharge an implanted rechargeable power source or, alternatively, may be used with an external power source to allow a power source change without disturbing the implant. As a monitoring electrode, such a device will provide purer bioelectric signals than is obtainable by way of surface electrodes. Additionally, such devices may be employed to electrically activate nerves and muscles for such purposes as pain suppression and motor control.
Percutaneous intradermal implant devices for electrical stimulation are known to the prior art. Such devices take the basic form of a flange having an extending neck. The neck is provided with a cavity through which an electrical connection to the implant device is made. Typically, such prior art devices are made of vitreous carbon which requires extensive processing under rigidly controlled conditions. The final product is not machinable and is dimensionally imprecise. For these reasons, the prior art vitreous carbon implant devices have had a fixed electrical connection to an external lead which is typically accomplished with a conductive epoxy. Other connection systems are under investigation which will provide a non-permanent connection between the lead and the implant device and allow a rotation, through 360.degree., of the lead relative to the implant device.